With the successful penetration of game computers and personal computers into the consumer market, the need for distributing computer programs to a large customer base is increasing. In addition to distribution via conventional retail outlets or direct mail, the need arises for direct distribution from the supplier to the customer. Such a system is already known from the distribution of computer programs via FM radio. Radio programs oriented towards computer users broadcast computer programs during the radio program. Typically, the computer programs are written in the BASIC programming language. The text of such programs is modulated in the audible frequency range (beeps). In the studio, the computer programs are stored in a modulated form on a medium, such as a tape recorder. Typically, the presenter of the program announces the transmission of a computer program. The interested audience, listening to the program using a conventional audio tuner, gets the opportunity to load a cassette into a conventional audio cassette recorder. In the studio, the operator ensures that the right medium is loaded. If several programs are stored on a tape, the operator ensures that the tape is wound to the beginning of the program to be transmitted. The actual transmission of the computer program is preceded by a period of silence, allowing the audience to start the actual recording. The transmission itself takes place using conventional studio equipment and radio transmitters. Once the transmission has completed, indicated by a second period of silence, the interested audience stops the recording. Afterwards, the audience can remove the cassette, load the cassette into a data recorder for the computer, load the recorded program into the computer and run the program. The processor of the computer executes the program by interpreting the BASIC text.
This system has several drawbacks. The system is difficult to operate by the user, since the user has to perform several manual operations, such as tuning to the required station and starting and stopping of the recording at the right time. The user also needs to listen to the program, select the computer program to record and remember which program was recorded on a specific storage medium (or make a note of that). As such the system does not lend itself for distribution of computer programs on a professional basis, particularly not to the general public. Commercial use of the system is further hindered by the fact that a transmitted program can be received free of charge by the entire audience.